Pool (ing in love)
by ahalya
Summary: Ciuman mereka belum selesai / Hanya kali ini, kalimat itu yang terus Sakura tanamkan dalam pikirannya / Besok dia akan kembali menjadi Haruno Sakura yang biasa, tanpa ada Uchiha Sasuke di dalamnya /AU/ untuk Beatrixmalf :D


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

.

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apa pun karena hal ini.

.

.

**Pool (ing in love)**

Spesial untuk Beatrixmalf.

Selamat ulang tahun, Cantik! :'D

.

.

Sakura gusar bukan main. Tidak seharusnya dia menuruti ajakan Ino. Seharusnya dia menuruti kata hatinya yang menyerukan kamarnya menjadi labuhan utama untuk menghabiskan hari ini, hari liburnya. Di kamarnya, Sakura bisa tidur, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak dari rutinitas di kantor, atau sekadar membaca novel-novelnya yang sudah lama tidak disentuh akibat sibuknya dia dengan pekerjaannya selama beberapa bulan ini. Yang jelas itu semua lebih baik daripada terdampar di kolam renang umum di pusat kota.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu!" Ino mengoleskan losion ke seluruh tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi baju renangnya. "Kita 'kan sedang liburan. Bersenang-senanglah, Sakura!"

Sakura menggerutu kesal. Ino mungkin senang bisa datang ke kolam renang. Sahabatnya itu salah satu andalan sekolahnya dulu jika ada kejuaraan renang antar prefektur. Beda dengan dirinya yang bisa dibilang punya masalah dengan air yang menggenang. Tidak peduli itu hanya sebatas kolam kecil, kolam renang, atau danau sekalipun. Pokoknya di mana ada genangan air, di sanalah sumber kesialannya.

Sakura masih ingat jelas saat berusia delapan tahun, seluruh pakaiannya basah kuyup terkena cipratan genangan air kotor di pinggir jalan sepulang dari sekolah. Dia juga ingat saat berusia empat belas tahun, dia pernah didorong masuk ke dalam kolam renang dengan posisi kepala terlebih dahulu yang masuk ke dalam air oleh teman sekolahnya. Seakan belum cukup kesialannya, saat mengikuti pelantikan dewan mahasiswa di kampusnya, dia dipaksa masuk ke dalam sebuah danau oleh senior-seniornya padahal dia sama sekali tidak bisa berenang. Itu semua lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Sakura benci dan berjanji bahwa di sisa hidupnya dia tidak akan pernah berurusan dengan yang namanya genangan air! Satu-satunya genangan air yang bisa ditolerir olehnya adalah genangan air dalam bak mandinya. Sakura bahkan tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia bisa-bisanya tidak menyadari bahwa yang dimaksud olahraga oleh Ino adalah renang!

"Hey, sudahlah, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu." Ino sudah selesai memaki losionnya. Dia memberikan botol losion ke Sakura, yang diterima gadis itu dengan malas-malasan. "Kau tahu, di sini banyak lelaki tampan kalau hari libur begini. Itu sebabnya aku mengajakmu juga," tambah Ino dalam bisikan. Ino berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara kikikan ketika melanjutkan perkataannya, "Hey, Saku, kau tahu, bahkan di sini kita tidak perlu pura-pura malu jika melihat perut seksi beberapa lelaki."

Sakura melempar handuk kecil yang tadi dikalungkan di lehernya ke arah Ino. "Kau tahu kalau aku paling tidak suka kolam, danau, dan semacamnya. Kenapa mengajakku ke sini!"

Ino memasang wajah polos dan lugu andalannya, yang biasanya selalu sukses membuat lawan bicaranya merasa bersalah, tapi jelas-jelas sudah tidak mempan terhadap Sakura. "Kau sendiri yang menyetujuinya kemarin."

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu," kata Sakura. "Tidak akan berpengaruh padaku. Aku sudah tahu rencanamu. Kau bahkan sengaja tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalah kolam renang. Kau hanya bilang akan mengajakku olahraga." Sakura menatap Ino dengan mata menyipit.

Ino menghindar dari tatapan mata Sakura. "Err~ benarkah? Apa benar aku tidak bilang kalau yang kumaksud olahraga itu renang di sini? Sepertinya aku bilang kemarin."

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Wah-wah, airnya sepertinya memanggil-manggilku untuk segera turun ke sana. _Bye_, Saki!"

Ino langsung menghindar dari amukan Sakura. Dia memang sengaja mengajak Sakura ke sini tanpa memberitahu secara jelas ke mana tempat tujuan olahraga mereka. Ino tahu Sakura mengira mereka akan lari pagi, bahkan ketika Sakura kembali mengonfirmasikan hal itu, Ino tidak membantah atau mengiyakan. Sudah jelas Sakura akan menolak mentah-mentah jika Ino mengatakan kalau olahraga yang dimaksudnya adalah renang.

Semua orang yang mengenal Sakura tahu kalau gadis itu tidak suka dengan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan genangan air. Apalagi kolam renang! Tapi Ino kepalang tanggung. Dia benar-benar sudah lama tidak berenang. Semenjak menjadi seorang manajer di salah satu firma hukum di kotanya, praktis Ino tidak punya banyak waktu untuk renang. Tadinya dia mengajak Temari, tapi kakak sepupunya itu tiba-tiba mengabarinya kalau dia tidak bisa ikut renang hari ini. Maka dari itu Ino mengajak Sakura.

Memang ada rasa bersalah terselip di hati Ino. Sudah tahu Sakura tidak suka, dia malah mengajak sahabatnya itu ke kolam renang. Tapi sebuah pembelaan muncul di kepalanya, hitung-hitung Sakura bisa cuci mata. Perkataan Ino tentang lelaki-lelaki berperut seksi yang sering renang di kolam renang ini bukan isapan jempol. Ino sendiri bertemu Shikamaru, pacarnya, di kolam renang ini. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau Ino berharap Sakura juga bisa mendapat jodoh di kolam renang ini.

Sakura merengut kesal. Dia memilih duduk di salah satu kursi santai yang tersedia di pinggir kolam. Meski tidak turun ke kolam, dia juga tetap memakai losion ke tangan dan kakinya. Sakura merasa salah kostum di tempat ini. Di saat semua wanita di kolam ini memakan pakaian renang yang bisa memperlihatkan lekukan tubuh di tempat yang tepat, dia malah mengenakan kaus berwarna abu-abu gelap dengan celana pendek khas lari pagi.

Sakura mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. Kolam renang ini tidak terlalu ramai. Ino bukan jenis orang yang suka keramaian di tempat umum. Ino cukup selektif dalam memilih lingkungan yang ingin dikunjunginya. Namun itu tidak berarti bahwa Ino adalah wanita yang memandang seseorang berdasarkan strata sosialnya. Kalau ada orang yang paling supel dan paling ramah pada orang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya, Sakura dengan sangat yakin menjawab Yamanaka Ino adalah orangnya. Sakura cukup bersyukur karena hal itu. Tapi itu semua tidak mengurangi rasa kesalnya pada Ino saat ini.

Sakura bukannya tidak ingin seperti Ino atau hampir seluruh orang yang berada di sini yang turun ke dalam kolam. Dalam hatinya, Sakura juga ingin bisa berdamai dengan air. Pasti terasa nyaman dan menyenangkan. Sakura membayangkan rambutnya basah, berkilauan ditimpa sinar matahari pagi, sensasi segar yang akan dirasakan setiap inchi kulitnya ketika bersentuhan dengan riak-riak air. Betapa semua itu terasa begitu menyenangkan dalam bayangannya. Tanpa sadar Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu tersenyum ketika membayangkan itu semua.

Kedua mata Sakura terbuka ketika percikan air membasahi wajahnya. Ino sedang berada di pinggir kolam, dengan hampir seluruh tubuhnya masih berada di dalam air, menyisakan bagian bahu sampai atas kepalanya yang menyembul dari dalam air.

"Jangan mulai memancing emosiku lagi, Ino," geram Sakura. Bagi Sakura, Ino tetaplah bersalah. Pertama, Ino dengan sengaja mengajaknya ke sini padahal dia tahu kalau Sakura tidak suka kolam renang. Kedua, Ino bahkan memanipulasinya dengan membuat Sakura meyakini kalau olahraga yang dimaksudnya adalah lari pagi, bukan renang. Ketiga, Ino sekarang telah menghapus bayangan menyenangkan tentang air dari kepala Sakura. Padahal hanya dalam bayangannya saja Sakura dapat berdamai dengan air dan sekarang Ino mengacaukannya.

"Ayolah, Sakura! Air tidak akan menggigitmu. Turunlah ke bawah sini!" Sesekali Ino memercikkan air kolam ke arah Sakura. Itu membuat beberapa bagian wajah dan baju Sakura basah.

"Hentikan, Ino! Kau 'kan tahu aku tidak membawa baju ganti." Sakura memejamkan matanya, sembari sesekali menolehkan kepalanya, menghindari percikkan air dari Ino. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini dan kembalilah berenang dengan tenang, _ok_!"

Ino memajukan bibirnya, mencemooh sikap defensif Sakura. "Ayolah! Kau 'kan juara umum saat kita sekolah dulu, lulus dengan predikat _cum laude_, menjadi manajer keuangan di usia 25 tahun. Tidak berani turun ke kolam renang? Yang benar saja!"

Sakura tahu Ino mencoba melakukan provokasi kepadanya. Tapi Sakura tidak akan terprovokasi. Sudah belasan tahun Sakura menjadi sahabat gadis itu. Dia mengenali tanda-tanda saat Ino mulai menjalankan jurus provokasinya. Meski kadang termakan provokasi Ino, tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"Simpan perkataanmu untuk sidang! Bergaul dengan pengacara membuatmu semakin cerewet."

Ino tertawa, tawa khas wanita dewasa yang memesona, bukan jenis kikikan gadis remaja. "Bukan salahku jika Shikamaru itu pengacara," timpal Ino. "Ayolah, Saki, tidak ada salahnya mencoba untuk turun ke kolam. Aku akan membantumu, aku janji."

Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, perkataan Ino mengandung godaan yang sulit dihindari. Turun ke dalam kolam, menyentuh air, dan mendapat sensasi segar benar-benar menggoda pikiran Sakura. Apalagi sinar matahari mulai terasa hangat di ubun-ubunnya. Tapi...

"Ayolah, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Kita sedang libur," kata Ino. Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura. "Ayo turun! Aku janji akan membantumu."

Sakura ragu. Tapi lagi-lagi dia harus mengakui, kemampuan provokasi Ino patut diacungi jempol. Ino tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sakura sudah mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju bibir kolam.

"_Great_! Ayo turun, Sakura!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Licik! Kau menggunakan kemampuan manipulasimu untuk memaksaku mendekati kolam ini," kata Sakura. "Tapi aku tidak akan turun. Titik. Aku hanya akan duduk di sini dan jangan coba-coba menarikku ke bawah!"

Ino tertawa, lagi-lagi tawa yang memesona. Beberapa lelaki di sekitar mereka bahkan tidak repot-repot menutupi ketertarikan mereka terhadap Ino. Tawa Ino membuat bahu wanita sedikit bergetar, membuat dadanya bergerak naik-turun mengikuti tempo tawanya. Hal yang jelas-jelas mengundang perhatiaan lelaki di sekitar mereka. Sakura tahu bukan salah Ino memiliki kurva tubuh yang sempurna. Namun tetap saja hal itu kerap membuatnya iri setengah mati. Tanpa sadar tatapan Sakura jatuh pada dirinya sendiri. Badan kurus, tanpa lekukan berarti di tempat-tempat yang seharusnya.

"Ada apa?" Ino memerhatikan Sakura yang tampak melamun.

Sakura buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedekat-dekatnya dia dengan Ino, mengakui bahwa terkadang dia membandingkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Ino rasanya terlalu memalukan untuk dibicarakan. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

Ya, mungkin saja, pikir Sakura. Mungkin saja karena dirinya yang sama sekali tidak menariklah yang membuat selama ini dia selalu menarik diri dari pergaulan. Dia tidak seperti Ino yang cantik luar dalam, tidak seperti Hinata juga yang meski luar biasa pemalu tapi memiliki kurva tubuh yang jauh lebih memukau dari Ino.

Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan selama ini dia memilih mendekam di zona amannya. Sibuk mengejar karir tanpa memikirkan kisah romansa dalam hidupnya. Dia sering meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika dia melakukan itu semua hanya karena dia terlalu sibuk bekerja, tidak mempunyai waktu untuk memikirkan masalah kencan dan sejenisnya. Namun melihat sorot ketertarikan lelaki di sekeliling Ino pada wanita itu membuat Sakura sadar. Dia hanya takut jika tak ada satu pun lelaki yang berpikir bahwa dia menarik. Maka dari itu dia berusaha menyimpan rapat-rapat hatinya.

.

.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir kalau bisa-bisanya dia ditipu oleh lelaki yang sekarang sibuk menggoda para wanita berbikini yang sedang beristirahat di bibir kolam.

"Oh, benarkah? Ah, kau merendah. Menurutku kau sangat manis dengan warna itu. Aku serius." Naruto tersenyum hangat kepada salah satu wanita muda yang mengeluhkan warna baju renangnya. "Nah, sebentar, kurasa temanku harus ditemani dulu. Biasalah, dia sedikit memiliki masalah jika berurusan dengan wanita." Terdengar kikikan dari wanita-wanita yang berada di sekitar Naruto.

Sial! Sasuke yakin Naruto tahu persis kalau perkataannya masuk dalam jarak dengar Sasuke. Kini tanpa rasa bersalah lelaki itu datang menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi santai.

Naruto naik dari dalam kolam. Celana pendek berwarna oranye yang digunakannya menggantung pas di pinggulnya. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang warna itu sangat tidak cocok untuk seorang lelaki. Tapi Naruto berhasil mematahkan asumsi tersebut. Nyatanya dengan tetes-tetes air yang mengalir dari celananya, turun ke sepanjang otot-otot kaki, sampai ke telapak kaki telanjangnya, mampu membuat beberapa pasang mata wanita melirik ke arahnya.

"Hei, _Teme_! Ayolah turun bersamaku!" Naruto mengambil jus jeruk di meja bundar di sebelah Sasuke, menyeruputnya sampai setengah gelas. "Lihat! Aku tidak bohong 'kan waktu kubilang kalau pemandangan di sini sangat 'wow!'," kata Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus. Dia tahu dengan pasti maksud pemandangan yang disampaikan oleh Naruto.

"Pedofil!"

"Brengsek! Aku masih 32, _Teme_!"

Sasuke malas melanjutkan perdebatan mereka. Dia mengambil jus tomat miliknya, menandaskan isinya yang memang tinggal setengah. Matanya memandang ke arah seberang kolam. Saat itulah dia melihat wanita itu. Wanita berambut merah jambu pucat yang tampak ragu-ragu mendekati bibir kolam.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat wanita itu tampak kesal pada ulah temannya yang memercikkan air kolam ke arahnya. Untuk apa datang ke kolam renang jika sama sekali tidak mau turun ke dalam kolam. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bodoh!"

"Siapa?" Naruto terkejut dengan umpatan Sasuke. "Aku? Sialan, kau!"

"Bukan kau, _Dobe_!" Sasuke masih memandang wanita di seberang kolam. Lalu dia melirik ke arah Naruto. "Meski kau juga termasuk kategori itu."

"Diam, Idiot!" Naruto lalu mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke sebelumnya. "Ada apa dengan wanita di sana?"

"Dia terlihat sama sekali tidak menyukai air dan tidak ingin masuk ke dalam kolam. Bodoh." Sasuke menyuarakan pikirannya.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawanya setelah selesai mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sudut-sudut matanya bahkan hampir terisi setitik air mata akibat tawanya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Karena kau sama tololnya, _Teme_!"

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan tidak setuju.

"Lihat dirimu!" Naruto kembali tertawa. "Hampir tak ada setitik air pun! Kau juga sama bodohnya dengan wanita itu!"

Sasuke baru menyadari maksud dari tawa Naruto. Sialan!

"Tunggu." Naruto melirik lagi ke arah seberang kolam. "Kurasa aku mengenal wanita itu."

"Yang berambut merah muda?"

"Bukan. Temannya, yang berambut pirang." Naruto memicingkan kedua matanya. Lalu senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya. "Dia Ino, sepupuku. Ayo kita hampiri mereka!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk menyapa mereka." Naruto memutar kedua matanya, seolah-olah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke adalah pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh.

"Kau saja."

"Ck! Ayolah! Ino itu sepupu dekatku."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dengan malas. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan subjek menyapa sepupu Naruto. Tapi jujur ada satu suara dalam dirinya yang ingin melihat wanita berambut merah muda itu dari dekat.

Alih-alih mengikuti Naruto yang sudah tiba di bibir kolam, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri pinggir kolam.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Naruto berbalik, menghadap Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Hn? Tentu saja menemui sepupumu."

"_Teme_! Untuk apa berjalan memutar? Jangan bilang sekarang kau sudah melupakan cara berenang."

Sasuke menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan Naruto masuk di akal. Enggan mengakui hal itu, Sasuke langsung turun ke dalam kolam tanpa berkata apa-apa. Naruto menyusul di belakangnya. Mereka berenang menuju tempat Ino.

.

.

"Ino!"

Ino hampir memukul lelaki di belakangnya kalau saja dia tidak segera menyadari bahwa yang memanggil namanya sambil menepuk bahunya adalah Naruto, kakak sepupunya.

Ino bahkan belum menyuarakan keterkejutannya ketika suara Naruto kembali terdengar. "Hai, aku Namikaze Naruto, sepupu Ino. Panggil saja aku Naruto. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" Naruto menatap Sakura, sebuah senyuman hangat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jangan goda dia, Naruto _Baka_! Dia sahabatku." Ino memukul lengan Naruto.

"Astaga! Aku tidak menggodanya, Ino. Aku hanya ingin menyapanya saja."

Ino mengabaikan pembelaan Naruto. Dia berbalik menghadap Sakura yang duduk di bibir kolam dengan kaki menjuntai, masuk ke dalam kolam. "Sakura, dia kakak sepupuku. Tunangan Hinata."

"Hinata? Hinata kita?" Sakura tampak tak yakin. Dia hanya mengenal Hinata sebatas di tempat kerja. Namun tidak banyak mengetahui urusan pribadinya.

"Iya, jangan tanya aku kenapa Hinata mau bertunangan dengan lelaki seperti sepupuku ini." Ino mencebik ke arah Naruto, yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan seolah terluka dari Naruto.

Namun sedetik kemudian tatapan itu beralih menjadi sebuah cengiran. "Jangan dengarkan dia, err ... Sakura-_chan_. Benar, 'kan itu namamu?" Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ino hanya iri karena aku bisa mendapatkan tunangan yang jauh lebih cantik dan seksi dari dia."

Ino melotot, lalu berusaha menenggelamkan Naruto ke dalam kolam. Naruto berusaha menghindar dari serangan Ino. Gerakannya membuat percikan air kolam membasahi sebagian wajah Sakura yang duduk di bibir kolam tak jauh dari posisi Naruto berada.

"Whoaaa, santai, Ino!"

"Ah!"

"Eh? Aaa ... maaf, Sakura-_chan_," kata Naruto.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi permintaan maaf Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Idiot!"

Saat itulah Sakura melihat mata hitam lelaki itu. Mata hitam yang selama beberapa detik balik menatapnya, sebelum menatap Naruto. Wajah lelaki itu tampak bosan dengan tingkah laku Naruto. Sakura tahu kata idiot yang diucapkan lelaki itu dimaksudkan untuk Naruto. Sakura tidak tahu siapa lelaki itu. Yang jelas dia berharap lelaki itu bukan jenis lelaki bermulut tajam yang bisa memancing keributan di tempat umum. Menjadi saksi keributan di kolam renang ini adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Sakura saat ini.

"Kau yang idiot, _Teme_!"

"Siapa dia?" Pertanyaan dalam hati Sakura telah terwakilkan oleh pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ino.

"Uchiha Sasuke _Teme_, temanku."

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto, yang dibalas dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-lihat-lihat' oleh Naruto. Malas berdebat lebih lanjut, Sasuke hanya mendengus dan membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Yamanaka Ino dan ini sahabatku, Haruno Sakura." Ino mengenalkan dirinya dan Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Hn."

Kali ini Sasuke bisa melihat dari dekat wanita berambut merah muda yang sejak tadi sama sekali tidak turun ke dalam kolam. "Kau tidak berniat turun ke kolam?" Entah sadar atau tidak, Sasuke sendiri tidak yakin mengapa dia menanyakan hal itu sebagai pertanyaan pertama pada wanita yang baru saja dikenalnya. Kedua mata hitamnya mengunci mata Sakura lewat tatapannya.

"Apa?" Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya.

Ino tertawa, hal ini membuat beberapa lelaki yang berada di sekitar mereka kembali mencoba mencuri pandang ke arah Ino. Sesaat Sakura yakin seratus persen bahwa Sasuke pun akan mengalihkan pandangannya darinya untuk menatap Ino. Namun dugaannya salah. Sasuke sama sekali tidak melepaskan tatapan darinya. Lelaki itu masih menatapnya dan menunggu jawabanya.

"Sakura tidak akan berani turun ke dalam sini. Genangan air adalah musuh utamanya." Perkataan Ino membuat Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, masih dengan tatapannya yang mengarah kepada Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku selalu sial jika mengenai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan genangan air."

"Wow!" Seruan Naruto-lah yang membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura ke arah lelaki itu.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus diakhiri dengan kata 'wow', _Baka_!" Ino membentak Naruto.

Naruto hanya tertawa ringan. "Hei, aku hanya ingin menghibur Sakura-_chan_."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar hal itu. _Dasar! Tidak bisa sebentar saja tidak berusaha mencari simpati dari wanita!_

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis untuk memaklumi. Kali ini Sakura berusaha mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke. Wajah lelaki itu tampak berkilau dengan butir-butir air yang turun di sepanjang pelipisnya. Sakura tidak memungkiri kalau wajah Sasuke dia beri nilai sembilan dari skala satu sampai sepuluh. Sasuke tidak seperti Naruto yang hangat dan Sakura yakin dapat membuat hati para wanita di dekatnya tersanjung. Namun kepedulian sederhana Sasuke terhadapnya entah mengapa memberi efek menghangatkan pada hatinya.

Sasuke tidak sadar jika sejak tadi Sakura sedang memerhatikannya. Dia baru mengetahuinya ketika dia balik memandang Sakura. Sakura tampak salah tingkah saat kedapatan sedang memerhatikannya.

"Ingin coba?"

"Maaf?"

"Kau tidak ingin mencoba turun ke bawah?" Sasuke tahu Sakura pasti menganggap dia bodoh karena lagi-lagi menanyakan hal itu. Maka cepat-cepat dilanjutkannya perkataannya. "Aku bisa mengajarimu kalau mau." Nah, sekarang Sasuke yakin Naruto akan meledeknya habis-habisan.

Sasuke sering mengejek Naruto adalah seorang pengidap pedofilia karena memiliki tunangan yang masih berusia 24 tahun. Sekarang Naruto pasti balik mengejeknya dengan hal yang sama karena memberi perhatiaan khusus kepada Sakura, yang Sasuke lihat masih seperti anak berusia delapan belas tahun.

Wajah Sakura begitu polos tanpa riasan yang berarti. Tubuhnya juga sangat kecil. Kaus yang membungkus ketat tubuhnya tidak menampilkan lekukan khas wanita dewasa yang cukup berarti. Tapi celana pendek yang dipakai Sakura tidak bisa menutupi kaki jenjang yang indah dan mulus, meski kini terendam sebagian air kolam. Sasuke membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika tubuh mungil itu berada di dalam dekapannya.

_Sial! Ini akibat aku terlalu sering bergaul dengan Naruto!_

Sakura cukup terkejut. Mengapa Sasuke perlu repot-repot mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Dirinya jelas-jelas bukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pusat perhatiaan di sini. Masih ada Ino atau (Sakura melirik ke sekelilingnya) wanita cantik berambut hitam tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Tapi kenapa Sasuke memilih berbicara dengannya?

Di satu sisi Sakura merasa tersanjung. Di sisi lain dia berusaha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Ini hanyalah efek dari sopan santun lelaki itu. Ya, pasti begitu.

"Bagaimana?"

Sakura melirik ke arah Ino. Ino tersenyum kecil. "Ayolah, Saku! Kau bisa turun ke sini. Lihat selain aku, kau juga akan punya mentor gratis." Dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Sakura mendelik ke arah Ino. Lalu memutuskan untuk mengembuskan napasnya, sambil mengangkat tangan. "Maaf, aku benar-benar sial jika berhubungan dengan air. Lagi pula aku tidak membawa baju ganti."

"Kakak tidak mau turun, ya?"

Sakura sedikit memutar tubuhnya agar bisa menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Seorang anak laki-laki kira-kira berusia sepuluh tahun sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ah, iya. Memangnya kenapa, Adik Kecil?"

Anak itu memajukan kedua bibirnya, mencemooh Sakura. "Kakak payah," katanya. Anak itu tanpa diduga mendorong Sakura ke arah kolam.

Sakura yang tidak siap, tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika dirasakannya tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kolam renang. Sedangkan anak lelaki tadi berlari-lari, sambil tertawa melihat Sakura yang jatuh ke dalam air.

Tubuh Sakura tenggelam sepenuhnya. Kolam ini setinggi dua meter. Empat puluh senti di atas kepalanya! Sakura merasakan air masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ada lengan-lengan kokoh yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, mengangkatnya ke permukaan.

Sakura terbatuk-batuk saat kepalanya muncul ke permukaan. Tubuhnya lemas. Dia bisa saja kembali tenggelam jika tidak ada lengan kokoh yang melingkar di pinggulnya, menahannya agar tidak kembali tenggelam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke menatap khawatir ke arah Sakura. Sakura berkata jujur. Dia memang tidak cocok dengan air.

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Saat dia membuka kedua matanya, dengan jelas dia bisa melihat bahwa lelaki yang menyelamatkannya adalah Sasuke. Bahkan lelaki itu masih memeluknya, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak kembali tenggelam. Tubuh mereka menempel begitu lekat, kecuali bagian kepala. Hal ini membuat jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Dasar anak-anak kecil zaman sekarang!" Ino menggerutu. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," katanya. "Ino, bisakah kita pulang." Suara Sakura bergetar. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Dia memang tidak tahan terlalu lama berada di dalam air.

"Tentu. Aku akan menghubungi Shika agar segera menjemput kita."

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarmu." Sasuke menyela perkataan Ino. Dia lalu membawa Sakura ke bibir kolam, mengangkatnya agar bisa duduk di bibir kolam. Lalu dia menyusul, duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Ino melirik ke arah Naruto. Naruto tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya dia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke peduli pada Sakura. Naruto juga mengerti kekhawatiran Ino. "Tenang saja, Ino. Sasuke lelaki baik-baik."

Wajah Sakura memerah, campuran rasa pusing dan malu mendapati Sasuke begitu perhatiaan terhadapnya. "Tapi aku tidak bawa baju ganti."

"Pakai saja kaus dan jaketku. Aku membawa baju ganti lebih," kata Sasuke.

Kali ini Naruto tidak bisa menyembuyikan keterkejutannya. Seumur hidupnya bersahabat dengan Sasuke, baru kali ini Sasuke begitu perhatian dan tertarik pada seorang wanita.

"Ada apa?" Ino melirik curiga ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Hn?"

Sakura melirik Ino sekilas, sebelum berkata, "Baiklah."

.

.

Sakura telah mengatakan alamat rumahnya kepada Sasuke. Lelaki itu bilang dia mengetahui alamat itu. Maka kini mereka berdua terjebak di dalam sebuah perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura.

Keheningan terasa melanda perjalanan mereka, meski alunan musik klasik dari _tape_ mobil terdengar konstan menemani perjalanan mereka. Sasuke sesekali melirik Sakura melalui kaca spion di depannya. Wanita itu tampak kedinginan, tangannya mencengkeram erat jaket Sasuke yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Aku ada minyak angin. Sebentar." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba membuka laci di dasbor mobil. Namun tangan Sakura menghentikannya.

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih."

Sasuke melirik tangan Sakura yang kini berada di atas punggung tangannya. Kulit halus tangan Sakura seakan memberikan desiran yang secara cepat merambat ke seluruh bagian tubuh Sasuke. Sadar akan pandangan Sasuke, Sakura buru-buru melepaskan tangannya.

"Maaf," katanya.

"Hn."

Sasuke kembali berkonsentrasi pada kemudinya. Sedangkan Sakura berpura-pura menyibukkan dirinya pada jaket hitam yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Wangi parfum Sasuke yang tertinggal di jaket itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sakura bergejolak. Sakura berusaha menyadarkan dirinya untuk menekan segala perasaan konyol yang mulai melandanya.

"Sudah sampai."

Sakura memandang kaca mobil di sampingnya. Mereka sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. "Terima kasih."

"Hn."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sakura turun dari dalam mobil. Yang tak diduganya adalah bahwa Sasuke juga ikut turun dari dalam mobil. Lelaki itu berjalan memutari badan mobil, berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Mmm ... baju dan jaketnya."

"Untukmu saja."

"Tapi-"

"Hn."

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kau ingin mampir dulu?"

Sakura mengumpat dalam hati. Baiklah, kali ini Sakura merasa seperti melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke hadapan kaki Sasuke. Bodoh! Sudah jelas dia hanya tinggal sendiri di dalam rumah. Untuk apa mengundang seorang lelaki masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Perlu Sakura ingat kalau dia baru mengenal Sasuke dua jam yang lalu. Sakura tampak gelisah. Dia memutar-mutar ujung jaket Sasuke yang dipakainya dengan jarinya.

Sasuke sedikit merasakan kerisauan dari perkataan Sakura. Sepertinya ajakan mampir ke dalam rumahnya hanya sekadar basa-basi. Maka dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Sakura menyadari hal itu. Sasuke tersinggung. Sekarang Sakura menjadi serbasalah. Dia tidak bermaksud menyinggung Sasuke. Dia hanya... Baiklah, dia hanya takut jika Sasuke dibiarkan masuk terlalu jauh dalam kehidupannya, lelaki itu akan menyadari kalau dia sama sekali tidak menarik.

Bahu Sakura terkulai lemah. "Maaf." Dia sendiri tidak yakin mengapa dia harus meminta maaf.

"Aku pulang." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia sudah satu langkah berjalan ketika suara Sakura menghentikannya.

"Tunggu!"

Sasuke berbalik. Sakura kelihatan gelisah di tempatnya. Dia melirik kanan dan kiri, sebelum tergesa menuju tempat Sasuke.

Sakura menguatkan hatinya. Terkutuklah semua sifat rendah dirinya. Sasuke jelas-jelas tertarik pada dirinya. Ya, dirinya yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak menarik, apalagi untuk lelaki seperti Sasuke. Tapi ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya. Mungkin hari ini adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan lelaki itu setelah lelaki itu memutuskan bahwa Sakura memang tidak menarik. Maka Sakura tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan terakhirnya. Setidaknya kali ini dia bisa menyimpan semuanya untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa takut penolakan yang mungkin akan diterimanya nanti. Lagi pula kecil kemungkinan jika dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

Kali ini Sakura tidak ragu. Dia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Sasuke cukup terkejut, tapi tidak menolak. Begitu pun ketika dia merasakan bibir Sakura menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Selama beberapa detik Sasuke hanya terdiam mendapati hangatnya bibir Sakura di atas permukaan bibirnya. Namun kemudian, lelaki itu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggul Sakura, menekan tubuh wanita itu semakin merapat ke arahnya.

Sakura merasakan sengatan ke sekujur tubuhnya ketika dirasakannya tangan Sasuke melingkari tubuhnya, menekan tubuh mereka semakin merapat. Respons Sasuke membuat hatinya melambung. Ciuman mereka belum terputus. Hanya kali ini, kalimat itu yang terus Sakura tanamkan dalam pikirannya. Besok dia akan kembali menjadi Haruno Sakura yang biasa, tanpa ada Uchiha Sasuke di dalamnya.

Ketika ciuman mereka terputus, Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Wajahnya merah padam. Bagaimanapun juga dialah yang memulai ciuman itu lebih dulu. "Terima kasih," katanya untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum bergerak masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sakura berusaha untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang. Sampai akhirnya suara mesin mobil yang menjauh dari area pemukimannya terdengar. Sakura menyibak sedikit tirai dari ruang depan. Dia bisa melihat mobil Sasuke sudah berjalan menjauhi rumahnya. Sakura mengusap pelan permukaan bibirnya. Hangat bibir Sasuke masih terasa jelas di sana. Sasuke-nya, yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ditemuinya lagi.

.

.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya berkali-kali dengan cemas. Jalanan padat hari ini. Ini bisa membuat dia terlambat masuk kerja. Padahal hari ini adalah hari pertama atasan barunya masuk kerja. Atasan Sakura sebelumnya dipindahkan ke cabang lain. Sakura tidak ingin memiliki catatan indisipliner pada hari pertama atasannya masuk. Kesan pertama di tempat kerja adalah sesuatu yang cukup penting.

Sakura tergesa-gesa menuju mesin absen untuk mencatatkan kehadirannya. Dia terlambat tiga puluh menit pagi ini. Benar-benar sial. Sakura sedang menuju mejanya ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah datang, Sakura!" Shion menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa?"

"Bos baru kita. Dia benar-benar tampan."

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. "Aku sudah terlambat, Shion. Jangan menyia-nyiakan waktuku untuk hal seperti itu."

Shion tertawa kecil. "_Ok_, bukan itu maksudku, Sakura. Ya, walaupun memang bos baru kita itu benar-benar tampan," kata Shion. "Nah, persiapkan dirimu. Bos memanggil semua manajer satu per satu."

"Untuk apa?" Sakura baru mengetahui hal ini dari Shion.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya dia ingin menginterviu kita lagi. Seperti _coaching and feedback_."

"Tapi 'kan dia baru masuk hari ini." Sakura menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya.

Shion mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Yang jelas persiapkan saja dirimu."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih atas informasinya."

"Sama-sama. Aku kembali dulu ke mejaku," katanya.

Sakura pun menuju mejanya. Dia baru saja merapikan beberapa lembaran data-data keuangan di salah satu lemarinya ketika suara panggilan interkom terdengar dari telepon di mejanya. "Haruno Sakura di sini. Mmm ... baiklah."

Baru saja sekretaris atasan barunya menelepon kalau dia dipanggil ke ruangan atasan mereka. Sakura melirik kaca kecil yang dikeluarkannya dari tas tangan miliknya. Kacamata bertengger pas di batang hidungnya, riasan wajahnya dan setelan kerjanya masih rapi. Sakura tidak ingin penampilannya yang berantakan membuat penilaian atasan barunya jelek terhadap dirinya. Apalagi hari ini dia sudah terlambat datang.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruangan atasannya yang berada di lantai paling atas gedung tempatnya bekerja. Uzumaki Karin, sang sekretaris atasan mempersilakannya masuk ke dalam ruangan atasan mereka.

Sakura menarik napasnya dan mengembuskannya secara perlahan. Dia harus bisa memberikan kesan yang baik selama di dalam sana nanti. Dia harus membuktikan bahwa tindakan indisiplinernya hari ini tidak berpengaruh pada profesionalismenya dalam bekerja.

Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan dengan pelan. Sebuah suara dari dalam memerintahnya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Sakura membuka pintu perlahan-lahan. Dia menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kemudian saat membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah meja atasannyalah ujung sepatunya tersangkut ujung karpet lantai di ruangan ini. Sakura terjatuh dengan posisi kedua telapak tangan dan lututnya menyentuh karpet di bawahnya.

Hari ini benar-benar hari sialnya. Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula. Mungkin kondisi itulah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini. Sudah terlambat masuk kerja, sekarang jatuh di dalam ruangan atasan barunya.

Sakura bisa melihat ujung sepatu pantofel yang mengilap milik lelaki berada di hadapannya. Lelaki itu lalu berjongkok, menyetarakan tinggi mereka.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sakura."

Sakura mengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah lelaki itu. Sinar mata lelaki itu menguncinya.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah bos barunya!

.

.

**Selesai**

An: terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini.

Untuk Bea, selamat ulang tahun ya, Bea~ *pelukecup* maaf hadiahnya telat. Huhuhu... Padahal udah bikin dari jauh hari, tapi tetap aja nggak keburu. Maaf ya.

Maaf juga kalau hasilnya abal begini. Dan judulnya maksa banget kayanya. Sebenarnya tadinya judulnya Falling in Love. Tapi dipikir-pikir lucu juga kalau jadi Pool (ing in love). Hehehe... *digeplak

Btw gue udah lulus loh~ :p

Salam,

ahalya


End file.
